Strong A Nalex Oneshot
by Savanvan
Summary: Nate and Alex were supposed to be together forever. But that didn't happen. Everyone though she was going to be and vulnerable, but through it all she came out stronger than before.


Strong (A Nalex One shot)

I walked up to the Grey's household, just hoping that I was wrong, that Nate was still here. I knocked softly on the door hoping that this was all a dream, that Nate has just moved his car somewhere else, that he was just sitting up in his room.

Shane opened up the door for me, I didn't let him say anything, I ran straight to Nate's room. It was empty, except for the furniture and all the pictures of us. I fell the the ground crying, he had really left.

Shane walked into the room and saw me curled into a little ball crying on the floor. "Alex." Shane said softly. I didn't say anything. "Alex. I'm so sorry. We just woke up and he was gone. We thought you two had left together." Shane said kneeling down beside me.

I looked up at him with tears streaming down my face, mascara and eyeliner all down my cheeks. "You were wrong." I said so softly that he almost didn't hear me. I ran out of Nate's room, down the stairs and out the door. I ran to the park, to our spot, the spot where Nate had promised me we would be together forever. The spot where he gave me a promise ring promising me that one day we would runaway together and be together forever.

By the time I got to the spot, it had started to rain. So I just sat there in the rain. All the good memories of us together flooded back to my mind. I started to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alex walked out of the kitchen with a frown on her face. Her family had gotten mad and yelled at her once again. This had been the fifteenth time that day that she had heard someone yell at her. She was tired of it all and as much as she wanted to leave she just didn't have the heart to leave. Her favorite sibling Max had locked himself in his room, like he did everyday. He felt the same as she did, that he could never do anything right. Alex and him had talked about this before. They both knew Justin was the favorite of the family, as much as their parents denied it, it was true. Alex knew it, Max knew it, heck even Justin knew he was his parents favorite. But anyways Alex had grown sick of her parents and Justin always yelling at her. _

_Alex walked into her room, her kitten Claws, was laying on her computer table curled into a ball. He was so adorable. Alex sat down at the table and slowly rubbed his head, he was a brown tabby kitten, he was about 8 months old. Alex had gotten him from Nate on their two year anniversary. _

_(Flashback)_

_Nate walked up to Alex's room. And softly knocked on Alex's door. _

_Alex groaned and yelled from underneath her covers, "Go away Justin!" _

_"Babe, I'm not Justin." Nate said laughing as he opened the door and walked into her room. _

_"Hey Nate." Alex said still under the covers on her bed. _

_"Alex, if you don't get out from under the covers how can I give you a kiss." Nate said laughing as he sat on her bed. _

_"You can wait till later when I'm actually awake." Alex said laying her face on her pillow. _

_"Aww, sweetie did I wake you up?" Nate said as he layed the pet carrier in the floor._

_"Yeah." Alex said as she slowly started to drift back to sleep. _

_"Well, babe, if you don't get up, you won't get your present." Nate said as he layed beside her on her bed. _

_Alex sat up in her bed, "You got me a present?" Alex said in shock, she remembered that she had asked him not to get her anything for their two year anniversary._

_"I know you said to not get you anything but I just had to." Nate said smiling. _

_"Bu-but I didn't get you anything. Now I feel bad." Alex said frowning. _

_"Alex, you being with me for two years in a big enough present for me. Now do you want to know what I got you or not." Nate said kissing her forehead. _

_"Sure, show me." Alex said as Nate got off her bed and lifted up an small pet carrier. Alex gasped. _

_"I know this is a pretty big thing, but I know that you will love him." Nate said as he sat the pet carrier on the bed and pulled out a small brown tabby with both black strips and black spots. _

_"Aww, Nate. Thank you so much." Alex said as she got up and gave him a quick kiss and she grabbed the kitten and cradled him in her arms. "Where did you get him?" Alex asked. _

_"I saved him from the pound. He was the last one in his family. He was the runt and they said if no one took him they would just kill him." Nate said._

_"Aww, the poor little thing." Alex said looking and the small little kitten in her arms. "What should we name him?" Alex asked Nate. _

_"I don't know, we aren't that good with names remember the teddy bear I got you?" Nate said laughing and picking up a teddy bear. _

_"Yeah, Trey. Put him back, I sleep with him sometimes." Alex said laughing and sitting on the bed and putting the kitten down softly. _

_"Oh and remember the dog you got at that amusement park that you asked me to help you name." Nate said picking up and stuffed dog. _

_"Yeah, Nathaniel Jerry Gray. Why did you want me to name a cute little doggy after you again?" Alex asked jokingly. _

_"Cause I'm cute just like him." Nate said laughing. The kitten slowly got up and walked over to Nate and then stretched out his claws and stuck them into Nate's leg. "Ow, ow ow, the claws, they are like needles." Nate said before Alex picked the little kitten up. _

_"Aww, we should name him Claws." Alex said laughing. _

_"Claws, that's a good name for him. But next week, I'm getting his claws removed. They hurt." Nate said rubbing his leg where the claws went in. Alex just laughed at him as the kitten slowly fell asleep in her lap._

_(End of Flashback)_

_Alex sat their just petting her kitten while Too Much by All Time Low played softly in the background. She then got a text from Nate. _

_Nate: Hey babe :) _

_Alex sighed before replying back. _

_Alex: Hey Nate. _

_Nate: Babe, what's wrong? You always call me Natey when you are in a happy. _

_Alex: Its just my parents yelled at me again. _

_Nate: What about this time?_

_Alex: Justin was complaining about Claws, again. He says that Claws makes his allergies act up. Air makes Justin's allergies act up. _

_Nate: Aww, sweetie I'm sorry. _

_Alex: Don't be, its not your fault. _

_Nate: But I bought you Claws. Your family must hate me for that. _

_Alex: I don't care if they do hate you. I love you and I love Claws. _

_Nate: Aren't you sick of them always yelling at you?_

_Alex: I just think of our plans to runaway when we are eighteen. It gets me through everything. This time next year we will be away from this hell and on our way to Cali. _

_Nate: I wish you could already be eighteen like me. We could be gone already, it sucks I'm older than you. _

_Alex: I know. Do you think that when Max gets older we can come back and get him. I mean he is only 3 years younger than us. _

_Nate: Whatever you want Alex. I know how close you two are._

_Alex: Thanks Nate. :)_

_Nate: You're welcome, Alex. You know I'll do anything for you. _

_Alex: I know, that's one of the many reason's I love you so much. _

_Nate: I love seeing you happy. _

_Alex: Thank you for that. _

_Nate: You're welcome. Now, you go to bed and I'll stop by tomorrow and we can watch movies together in your room. _

_Alex: Okay, Night Natey. 3_

_Nate: Night Allie. :)_

_Alex put her phone on charge and grabbed Claws and put him on the foot of her bed. He would normally walk up to when she slept and sometime in the night fall asleep on the pillow next to hers. So Alex went to bed. Nate was the only reason she would try to dream. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her. _

_The next morning Alex woke up to Max shaking her. "Alex, its time to get up. I'm sick of hearing mom and dad tell me how I should be more like Justin. I need the other unloved child with me." Max said before stopping to pet Claws. Max loved Claws, he thought that Claws was the best thing that Nate had ever given Alex. And Max was going to like Nate even more when he get him out of this hell hole. _

_"Ugh, go away. I already them yell at me last night for having Claws here. I mean seriously he's just a cat. Plus, when I'm 18 I'm leaving here and taking Claws with me. Maybe even you. Mom and Dad won't care. The only thing they care about is their 20 year old son who is still living at home." Alex said into her pillow. _

_"True but I don't want to be down their with them alone. All they tell me is, 'Be more like Justin.' and 'Come out of your room and talk to us more like Justin.' and all that crap. Yeah, I don't really want to talk to them at all." Max said grabbing Claws and sitting in Alex's floor petting Claws. _

_"I don't either. That's why I'm always with Nate. Okay, so I love him and all but he is a good excuse to get away from Mom and Dad. Oh, I just had the greatest idea, Nate is coming over tonight for a movie night, you should join us. You can sit in the floor with Claws." Alex said as she rolled over so she was looking at the ceiling. _

_"I don't know Alex. This is your and Nate's night to do something. I don't want to ruin it for you." Max said placing Claws back on Alex's bed. "I'll just go to one of my friend's house tonight, we away from this hell hole." Max said starting to walk out of Alex's room. "If you need me, I'll be playing xbox in my room." Max said before walking out of the room. _

_Alex just stayed on her bed. Claws layed down on her chest and slowly fell asleep. Alex sighed and just layed their thinking. Why did I have to be born into this family? I mean seriously they don't care about me or Max. Their world revolves around Justin. Ugh, I seriously hate it here. And why do I have the urge to roll my eyes about a billion times. Ugh, my life sucks. I can't wait to be eighteen, I'm so out of this hell hole. Then when I'm twenty-one I'll come back and get Max. Yeah, that's the plan. Live with Nate in Cali for about three years then fly back here and get Max. Then the three of us will live together, unless Max wants a apartment of his own. Then Nate and I will help him with that. Whatever he wants. Alex though with a sigh. Why can't Nate come over sooner. Alex thought. _

_While Alex was thinking Nate was walking up the stairs to her room. "Hey babe." Nate said giving Alex a quick peck on the lips. _

_"Hey Natey. I was just thinking about you." Alex said moving Claws and sitting up in her bed. _

_Nate laughed and sat down on her bed. "So why are you even up? Its only-" Nate said before looking down at his watch. "2pm." _

_"Max came in and woke me up. He was kinda sick of my parents telling him to be more like Justin. So he left and came in here to talk to me." Alex said before getting out of bed and walking over to one of her dressers. _

_Nate looked at Alex and noticed she was wearing his hoodie. "Why are you wearing my hoodie?" Nate asked. _

_Alex turned around to face him. "I always sleep in your hoodies and also some of your t-shirts. I love how big they are and I don't know, I just love sleeping in them. There is a pile of them in my floor by my clothes hamper. I'm going to clean them and then give them back to you." Alex said before walking into her bathroom. She took of the hoodie and then threw it out of the door at him. "There you go." Alex said before the hoodie hit Nate in the face. _

_Nate grabbed the hoodie off his head. "Thanks Alex, thanks." Nate said sarcastically. _

_Alex stuck her head out of the door and smiled. "You're welcome." She said before closing the door and took a quick, 30 minute shower. Alex quickly got dressed and walked back into her bedroom, where she saw Nate asleep on her bed. Alex rolled her eyes and crawled into bed next to him and cuddled up close to him. _

_Nate woke up about 3 hours later, with his arms around Alex. Nate sat up in her bed and then felt Alex cuddle closer to him. "Alex wake up." Nate said softly starting to shake her lightly. "Alex."_

_Alex groaned and hid her face in Nate's side. "Let me sleep. This is the second time I've been woken up today." Alex said before slowly falling asleep again. _

_"Alex if you don't get up, we can't watch movies." Nate said before getting off her bed. _

_And there went my pillow, Alex thought as her head hit her bed. Alex sat up and got off her bed. "I'm up. Happy?" Alex said before walking over to Nate. _

_"Very." Nate said hugging Alex. "So, what do you want to watch?" Nate asked with his arms around Alex's waist. _

_"I don't really care. Whatever you want to watch." Alex said wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_"So, any movie I want?" Nate asked. _

_"Sure." Alex said. _

_"Then lets go see a movie, at Pullman _(a/n: Pullman stands for Pullman Square, a place where you can watch movies, go get something to eat, shop and all that kind of stuff. It's not a mall, its like a little Plaza. And you're mostly outside, they have live music outside sometimes and that's where they have the Chili fest in my hometown.) _" Nate said before pulling Alex out of her room._

_"What?!?" Alex squealed. "I'm not ready, I have to get dresses, put make up on, do my hair. Nate I look like crap!" Alex said trying to pull away from Nate. _

_"Alex, you look fine." Nate said as he started to drag her down the steps. _

_"No, I don't Nate. Let me go." Alex squealed, still trying to get away but Nate was to strong. _

_"No way Alex." Nate said laughing before picking her up off the ground and carried her outside. _

_"I hate how strong you are." Alex said pouting. _

_"No you don't." Nate said laughing._

_"Yeah, you're right." Alex said laughing as Nate finally put her down. _

_"When am I not right?" Nate asked jokingly. _

_"Don't push it sweetie." Alex said patting his shoulder before walking ahead of him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Two months later..._

_Alex stormed into her room and slammed her door shut. She had just gotten into another argument with her parents. They hated that fact that her boyfriend was older than she was. They actually had the nerve to tell her to break up with Nate. Her parents voices rang in her head. 'Alex, you're just going to get hurt.' 'That boy isn't right for you.' 'You need to find someone else, someone who is going to actually make something out of their life.' _

_Alex hated this, she thought that her parents had no right to tell her what she thought, she didn't need to hear. _

_Alex felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She picked it up and a picture of her and Nate kissing popped up. "Hello?" Alex said. _

_"Hey, Lexi. You should like you are about to cry, are you alright?" Nate asked. _

_Alex smiled, she loved how Nate always knew when something was bothering her. "Its just my parents and I got in another argument." Alex said._

_"What else is new?" Nate asked before laughing. "What about this time?" _

_Alex sighed, "Well, um, they are trying to get me to break up with you." Alex said in an almost whisper. She waited for a reply. "Don't worry Nate, I told them I wouldn't." Alex said a little louder. Nate was still silent. Alex always hated when he wouldn't talk to her. "Please Nate say something." Alex said with tears growing in her eyes. Alex waited for him to say something. But all she got was the dial tone. _

_Alex sat on her bed just looking up at the ceiling. She always hated it when Nate got mad and wouldn't say anything to her. He had this thing where he wouldn't yell at Alex. He has been in her room before when her parents would yell at her. He would hear it when they were downstairs and he was in her room. So, he just normally hung up on her when he was mad. _

_Two hours later..._

_Alex had fallen asleep on her bed. Claws was curled up in a ball beside her. She was awoken by the sound of someone tapping on her window. She got up off her bed and walked over to her window. "Nate?" She asked as she saw his curly hair come through her window. _

_"I'm so sorry that I hung up on you earlier. Its just your parents really piss me off." Nate said as he got his whole body through the window, and he gave Alex a huge hug. _

_"Its, okay Nate." Alex said just letting him hug her. She felt save in his arms. She could stay there her whole life. _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Four months later..._

_The things at home were still bad. Alex was gone as much as she could possibly be. She and Nate spent a lot of time at the park and at his house. Alex was really good friends with Shane and Jason. _

_Alex and Nate were sitting at the park. Nate had his guitar and a note book. He had written a song and he wanted Alex to hear it. It kinda symbolized what they were going through. _

_"So, Alex. I wrote this song, tell me what you think of it, okay." Nate said before he started to strum his guitar. _

_"I like you. Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me I know that times have been rough For the both of us But I'll pray for a change You see this world has lots to offer But in time it will go dark And if this love is what we see it is I'm sure we will go far And with a girl as sweet as you There's not much else I can do But fall for you You know that I'm a wreck And you know I can't breathe At the edge of my seat with each word As months turn into years Just know that I will wait here for you Cause I prayed for a change You see this world has lots to offer But in time it will go dark And if this love is what we see it is I'm sure we will go far And with a girl as sweet as you There's not much else I can do But fall for you for you (X3) This world has lots to offer But in time it will go dark And if this love is what we see it is  
I'm sure we will go far And with a girl as sweet as you There's not much else I can do But fall for you." Nate sang. When he stopped strumming he looked at Alex who just had a huge smiles on her face. _

_"Oh. My. God. That was the best song ever. I loved it Nate." Alex said hugging him. _

_Nate hugged back. "I'm glad you liked it. But I have something else for you." Nate said before pulling something out of his pocket. _

_"A ring?" Alex asked looking at it. _

_"Not just any ring. A promise ring, promising that one day that will be a diamond on your finger." Nate said before looking back up at Alex. Her eyes were full of tears. "What do you say?"_

_"Of course. I love you so much Nate." Alex said hugging him more. He slipped the ring on and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I just sat under the tree for a good hour or two just thinking. I'm in the rain but I don't care if I got sick. My life was over anyways. The one person that cared for me the most in this world left me. He left me and he didn't even care to tell me. I got up and walked over to the pond in the middle of the park, and threw the ring in the middle of it. I wouldn't be need that anymore. Seeing it on my finger just made all the bad memories come flooding back. Throwing it into that lake was my only escape. Escape the horror of every memory of the two of us together.

Two Years later...

I'm nineteen and I'm finally away from my parents, it was a year later than I had hoped but I got away. I'm going to get Max away as soon as possible. I'm in California, it was my dream to be here. One of my dreams came true. I still think about Nate all the time, it hard not to. This was our dream, to be here together. I sighed as I walked into Starbucks to get myself a coffee. Then I was off to class well after I visit Mitchie. Yes, I did graduate. I made sure of that. I wanted to show everyone I was going to be fine without Nate. And I am. I'm proud of myself for being so independent. Mitchie moved out here and we are living together. She is trying to start a music career and I am just helping her out. I actually wrote a song for her. I am actually on my way to the recording studio to watch her record her first demo.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I walked into the studio with Mitchie's coffee, she had wanted a frappachino. So I set it down beside her. She was sitting on the couch just waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" Mitchie asked me as she sipped her frappachino.

"I went to Starbucks, do you know how long it takes to get stuff there? You're lucky I got here this week." I said laughing.

"True. So did you bring the lyrics?" Mitchie asked as she took her frappachino and took a sip of it.

"Yup, in my pocket." I told her pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Yay, thank you Alex. When I get my first Grammy, I'll thank you." Mitchie said hugging me before running into the booth.

I sat down and listened to Mitchie as she started to sing the song that I had written.

"Bet you thought that I'd be broken.

Mascara streakin' down my cheek.

Devastated, out the door way;

In a daze, a state of disbelief.

I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.

But, baby I wont satisfy your need.

I've already been there, done that.

I'll be fine, even if you leave.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

I dont need you anymore;

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

And don't you know,

That You, were the one that made me strong;

You made me stand up on my own,

With every cruel intention, you helped me find my

Independence.

Yeah it's all because of you,

That I have the strength I do,

To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.

Boy I'm thankin' you.

Boy I'm thankin you.

Thinking back on how you changed me,

Everytime, you tried to put me down.

Even though you really hurt me,

Underneath, myself is what I found.

So take a look inside these eyes now,

And say the things you want to say to me.

Cuz I've already spread my wings out;

And your the one, the one who set me free.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

I dont need you anymore

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

And don't you know,

That you were the one that made me strong,

You made me stand up on my own

With every cruel intention you helped me find my

Independence

Yeah it's all because of you

That I have the strength I do

To turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'

Boy im thanking you,

For all the tears I cried

For all the sacrafice

For all the drama

'cuz in the end it made me stronger

So trust me I'll be fine

Baby I'll survive

Without you, in my life, but I want you to know

That you

Were the one that broke my heart

But I won't fall apart

No.. im so moving on

Cuz babyyy

You were the one that made me strong,

You made me stand up on my own

With every cruel intention you helped me find my

Independence

Yeah it's all because of you

That I have the strength I do

To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing

Boy I'm thanking you,

One that made me strong

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

Boy I'm thankin you

One that made me strong

Lalalalalaaa ohhh

Boy I'm thanking you

Lalalalalaaa ohhh"

I just sat there listening to Mitchie sing the song I wrote. The lyrics spoke the truth, I was thanking Nate, if it wasn't for him leaving I wouldn't be this strong.

* * *

I had this idea stuck in my head for the longest time, so i just had to write it. Thanks for reading.

The songs were Hummingbird By NeverShoutNever and Strong By Jordyn Taylor.


End file.
